


Movie Night

by bustybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is Not the Winter Soldier, Established Bucky/Peggy relationship, F/M, M/M, Mentions of a past relationship between Steve/Sam, Multi, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustybarnes/pseuds/bustybarnes
Summary: “Tell me which of our friends you’ve fantasized about getting into bed.”“Steve.”  Bucky hadn’t needed to think.  Peggy and Steve were his oldest friends and had been his first sexual fantasies.  And it wasn’t like Peggy didn’t know he was bi.  They’d been in enough threesomes in colleges for her to figure that out.“Oh God me too.  For decades now.”Why would I be upsetWell it’s not everyday that your fiance says ‘I’d quite like to shag our best friend.’





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> I can't believe this fic is FINALLY done! So I had this insane notion to offer fics up for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction, thinking NO ONE would bid but someone did. That someone was the AMAZING [lucifuge5](http://lucifuge5.tumblr.com) did and the pairing chosen was World War Threesome. Let me tell you...I have wanted to write StevexBuckyxPeggy for so damned long that I was ECSTATIC!! I also entered the auction knowing that I'm not the most reliable or prolific writer but here I am, not too terribly much later and the fic is done!

The sun was entirely too bright and the world was entirely too loud. Bucky hated hangovers. Especially wine hangovers. Every time Peggy said, “I’m bored. Let’s play a drinking game”, he really needed to remember that the woman was able to drink most sailors under the table. Bucky also knew better than to let himself get baited into one of Peg’s drinking games on a school night.

Today was going to be the Longest Day Ever.

“Now you’re just being dramatic.” Peggy rolled her eyes, appearing completely unphased by their drinking escapades the previous night.

“Says the woman who was responsible for the wine massacre last night. I will never understand how you always remain hangover free while the rest of us pitiful mortals suffer.” Bucky clutched his travel mug of coffee tightly and winced at the pealing laughter coming from the other side of the office.

“Well it’s an old secret that has never been divulged outside the Carter family…” With a look of mischievous glee on her face, Peggy perched on the edge of his desk. “But since we’re practically family at this point, I suppose I can tell you.” Bucky leaned forward. “It’s called not going to sleep while you’re still drunk.”

“You know what, Carter…” Bucky groaned, shooing her away from his desk. He heard her coo a morning greeting to Steve on her way and Bucky just hid his face in his arms on his own desk.

“Buck...tell me you didn’t let Peggy rope you into another drinking game.”

“He’s a big boy, Steve, he should know better by now.”

“Remember who loves you, Peggy.” Bucky growled.

“I do. And I love you, too, my darling. I left Aleve and plenty of bottled water in your bottom desk drawer. And there’s a blueberry muffin in there, too, if you feel like you can eat.”

“I take it all back. You’re amazing. You’re perfect. Marry me.” Bucky wanted to smile but any facial expressions made his headache that much worse.

“I already said yes, idiot. That’s why I’m wearing the engagement ring after all.”

“Why do you still try to keep up with her? She could already outdrink us at 18 and her tolerance has just gotten better.” Steve kept his voice soft, which Bucky both appreciated and hated.

“Manly pride? I have no idea.” He struggled with the child-proof cap of the Aleve but Steve, ever the gentleman, took pity and opened the bottle for him. He swallowed the pills and washed them down with coffee, wincing slightly at his stomach’s reaction.

“And yet you still made it into work. That’s a first. You’re usually calling me to get me to plead your case with Natasha.”

“I heard my name. I hope it was good things.” Natasha’s voice cut a metaphorical gash through Bucky’s skull.

“Always good things about our fantastic and amazing overlord. I mean boss.” Bucky forced a smile but the sunglasses he’d been wearing stayed in place.

“I take it from the glasses your fiance drank you under yet another table?”

“It was his fault. If he didn’t suck at Monopoly, I wouldn’t need to resort to drinking.” Peggy called.

“What was it this time?”

“Truth or dare. Well, my version atleast.” Natasha must not have known that particular tidbit because she made a noncommittal noise.

“Yeah she doesn’t really go for the dare option. It’s truth or drink.” Steve supplied and Bucky was hit with a memory that made his face go red.

“Ouch. Just no blowing chunks at your desk. Steve, Tony should be in shortly to go over the designs for Pepper’s charity drive.” Natasha and Steve wandered off and Bucky wanted to disappear. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket to send a text.

**Did I happen to reveal anything really embarrassing last night???**

He watched for Peggy to get the text notification and try, but fail, to stifle a laugh.

_**Well that would depend on what you define as really embarrassing given our relationship and how long we’ve known each other.** _

**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

_**Ooohhhhh. That. I don’t see why it’s embarrassing as I’ve had my suspicions for quite some time. I’m still amazed that you weren’t upset by my agreeing with you.** _

Bucky sifted through what little bit he remembered. It was their third or fourth bottle of wine and it had been Peggy’s turn to ask the question. Bucky had needed a break from his standard ‘drink’ option so he’d chosen truth, despite the evil cackle she’d let loose as soon as he’d said truth.

“Tell me which of our friends you’ve fantasized about getting into bed.”

“Steve.” Bucky hadn’t needed to think. Peggy and Steve were his oldest friends and had been his first sexual fantasies. And it wasn’t like Peggy didn’t know he was bi. They’d been in enough threesomes in colleges for her to figure that out.

“Oh God me too. For decades now.”

**Why would I be upset**

****_**Well it’s not everyday that your fiance says ‘I’d quite like to shag our best friend.’** _ ** **

She had a point but this was Steve. It was one thing to fantasize but that was it. He was so adorably clueless about how many people fell over themselves around him. Bucky watched Steve walk out of Natasha’s office. The twins from the mailroom both just about fell over themselves, literally, when Steve smiled at them. Hell, even Natasha was known to melt under Steve’s smile.

****_**So we’re okay?**_ **** Peggy was watching him from her desk, worry written all over her delicate features. Bucky smiled and nodded, mouthing ‘I love you’ for good measure. She smiled back, an answering ‘I love you, too’ following.

“Awww I love you, too, Peggy!” Steve sighed. Peggy flipped him off and Steve acted as if he was wounded, falling into his chair dramatically.

“But yet I’m the drama queen?” Bucky finished his coffee and reached for a bottled water.

“You have been known to make dramatic gestures. But seriously are you two okay? I thought I was picking up on some tension when I came in.”

“Nah we’re fine. Just learning something new about each other is all.”

Work was anticlimactic after that. Bucky had to concentrate a little more on work to keep his imagination in check. Peggy sent encouraging texts and groaned with him when Steve came back from his post-lunchtime run shower practically glistening.

“Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night? I was thinking of making Sam’s mom’s lemon chicken. I finally pried the recipe out of her last month.”

“Wait...you’re still friends with your ex’s mom? I thought Sam got automatic custody of family in the split?” Bucky marvelled at Steve.

“Well I’m still friends with Sam and Darlene loves me almost more than she does Sam so…” Steve shrugged and Bucky didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him stupid.

“Yes we’re still on for dinner.” Peggy saved the day with an answer because words, apparently, had decided to fail Bucky.

“Sounds good! And remember you’re invited to the basketball game tomorrow afternoon, too. I’ll text you the address.” Steve jogged out, his sunshine smile beaming as always.

“We are not going to the game.” Bucky’s voice was low.

“Oh why not? Gives us more time to ogle openly without needing an excuse.” Peggy tucked some files into her bag.

“Are you trying to kill me? Because I can see it now. ‘And in other news, a Brooklyn man has died while watching a YMCA basketball game. There’s no cause of death at this time but sources say the man had a strange smile on his face.’ I don’t think so.”

“I’ll be there. We can keep each other from dying.”

Easier said than done. Steve sweaty was one thing. Steve sweaty and constantly using the bottom of his tank top to wipe sweat off of his face was an entirely different situation. Peggy faked a cough the first time to hide the fact that she was about to choke on her drink. Bucky watched and learned the signs that preceded a face wipe so he could either make a point to look at his phone or hide behind his own drink. Both of them held the other’s hand tight enough to leave marks when, towards the end of the game, Steve peeled his shirt off and tossed it towards the row in front of them. They blinked at each other before they noticed that Steve’s gym bag was also in the row in front of them.

“I was beginning to think he was doing all that on purpose.” Peggy’s voice was a tight whisper and Bucky grimaced as Steve stopped mid-court and stretched before tossing the ball.

“No that he’s doing on purpose. Somehow he knows and has decided to torture us.”

“Who’s torturing you?” Steve mock whispered, making the couple jump slightly.

“Damn your hearing. And you’re torturing us, Steven. You know you are.” Peggy was trying to be droll but Bucky saw right through the act.

“But Peg you two never come see me play.”

“That’s because basketball is not our forte. Football, proper football, or baseball...I even enjoy watching hockey. But this?” Peggy waved her hand around the court. “This is not a sport I enjoy.”

“What she said.” Bucky finally found his voice.

“I know. And that’s why I was really surprised you showed up. It means a lot to me.” Steve smiled up at them from under his lashes and Bucky had to swallow a moan. Peggy just sighed overly to cover how close to a moan she was.

“Are you gonna stand there half dressed for the rest of the day or are you going to shower? Because, dude, you need a shower!” One of Steve’s teammates tossed a towel at his head earning themselves the finger as he reached for his gym bag.

“You can wait here or I’ll just meet you outside.” Steve called over his shoulder.

“I need air. I desperately need air.” Bucky croaked and headed for the exit.

“Darling you have no idea…”

Once outside, Bucky and Peggy both took several deep breaths of the cool New York air, smiling at each other coyly. They had decided the previous night that flirting with Steve was most definitely back on the table. Bucky had been concerned that Steve would figure out something was going on and get weirded out. Peggy, always the pragmatist, was the voice of reason.

“You had to tell him Sam was into him before they started dating. Sharon flat out told him she wanted to sleep with him and he still thought she was just being nice since he’d been through a breakup. Our Steve isn’t the type to get when he’s being flirted with.”

“Still think he has no idea?” Bucky leaned back against the brick wall of the YMCA, pulling Peggy against him.

“Bloody hell I have no idea. If he does, he’s being coy. If he doesn’t then there’s no hope for the man.” She let her head fall against her fiance’s shoulder with a sigh, Bucky’s hands rubbing soothing circles over her entire back.

“I still think he’s trying to kill us either way. Can we make a no alcohol policy tonight?”

“No that wouldn’t be suspicious at all. ‘I know we always have wine or beer with dinner, Steve darling, but we’re trying desperately not to let on that we’d both quite like to get you in bed so no alcohol tonight!’ “ Peggy leaned back to mock glare at Bucky. “Talk about subtle.”

“I’m capable of skipping alcohol with dinner, unlike some people I know and love.” He leaned up to press a kiss to her lips, silencing whatever witty retort was coming.

“Jeez get a room…” Steve whined as exited the door beside them.

“And yet you’re watching. Perv.”

“Who’s the perv, me for stumbling on my two best friends basically making out and egging them on to get a room. Or would it be the said best friends for ogling me the entirety of my basketball game?”

Oh no he did not. “One, you did not just innocently stumble out here because we’ve been cuddled up like this for more minutes than we were kissing. And two you were the one who kept raising your shirt. We’re engaged, not dead. Put prime real estate in front of us and expect us to turn away? Tsk tsk...I think I might’ve hit you on the head too many times growing up.” Bucky shook his head. “I dunno, Peg, you think we should take him and get him checked for brain damage?”

“You may have a point. He’s behaving very un-Steve like…” Peggy reached out to try and mock check him for a fever but Steve brushed her hand away.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was just wiping sweat out of my eyes. Can’t help it if you enjoyed the view.” Steve smiled and winked.

Oh shit...he was being flirty. Steve Rogers didn’t do flirty. The only time he’d ever tried was back in high school and he and Bucky had ended up making out in Bucky’s basement.

“Steve there are blind men and women who would enjoy that view. Now, come on. We have dinner ingredients to pick up and I have no clue what wine goes with lemon chicken.” Peggy took one of each men’s hands and pulled them away from the building.

It’s a funny thing, deciding to try and seduce your oldest friend. Bucky saw a double entendre in every single thing Steve did and, from the number of times Peg slipped out of their kitchen, she did as well. Every innocent lick of a given utensil, every impromptu taste test of the marinade...whenever Steve’s back was to them, Bucky and Peggy sent encouraging and longing looks.

“Okay spill. Something’s going on because you two are being weird.” Steve spun around after pulling the chicken out of the stove. Bucky was transferring vegetables from the steamer to a bowl and Peggy was setting the table.

“I’m sorry? I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. Bucky, did you do something while you two were cooking?” Peg leaned a hip against the table and looking over at the kitchen.

“Not that I’m aware? I’ve been watching the veggies and finishing up the rice pilaf. Steve, what are you talking about?”

“Well you’re usually more...talkative...when we’re all cooking dinner. And yes, Peg, setting the table counts as cooking. But today there hasn’t been any of our chit chat, only you two shooting these weird looks at each other. Are you having a prolonged fight or something?” Steve leaned back against the refrigerator and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Steve, darling, we just wanted to make sure you really are okay since you’re making a dish your ex loved. You barely talked about the breakup and you haven’t been seeing anyone else. We’re just concerned.” Peggy to the rescue. She glided into the kitchen and had Steve wrapped up in a hug before Bucky could blink.

“Yeah. We’re just worried.” Bucky walked up behind Peggy and slid his arms as far around the two of them as he could.

“I really am fine. Sam and I...we just didn’t work. I just don’t think I’m cut out for the dating scene. Not all of us are lucky enough to find the person we’re meant to be with in all the bullshit the world throws at us.” Steve sighed and Bucky immediately felt bad for him. Steve had the biggest heart of anybody, save Peg, that he’d met. The fact that nobody saw that just proved how doomed the human race really was.

“Come on. We’ll have dinner and find some ridiculously silly horror movie to mock later.” Bucky smiled at the two most important people in his life as they headed into the dining room with dinner.

Dinner was full of talking and laughter, like their Saturday dinners usually were, and the tension ebbed off. There was wine and stories traded that they’d all heard about a hundred times but still made them laugh until they cried. Everyone decided to forgo dessert in favor of another bottle of wine and the first horror movie they could find on Netflix and agree on.

“So...seriously why does this guy have his shirt off? Because that would distract the hell out of me.” Bucky mused over Max’s continued shirtlessness in ‘The Babysitter’.

“Dude it’s Robbie Amell. He could be shirtless selling air and I’d buy it.” Steve mused, licking his lips absently.

“You make a very good point, Steve. What’s wrong, sweetheart, not your type?” Peggy poked her foot into Bucky’s hip from where she was leaning against Steve on the far end of the couch.

“No but having half naked hunk is distracting me from following whatever the fuck is going on. Not that I’m complaining because yeah…”

“I think that’s the point? When in doubt, have a half naked someone. Atleast it’s not a woman. I get so tired of everything being for the male gaze.” Peggy sipped her wine.

“Pretty sure the male gaze in the room is admiring that.” Steve sipped his wine absently, his tongue lingering just this side of too long on the lip of the glass.

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely. And the crazy babysitter’s not so bad either,” Bucky practically wolf-whistled which earned an exaggerated eye-roll from Peggy

“This...this is why I’m bisexual.” Steve motioned at the TV and Bucky raised his fist for a fist bump.

“Boys...so easy to please.”

“Oh like you don’t have the complete hots for Angie Martinelli still. Remember I saw how dressed up you got for your lunch date last month.”

“And who was it that picked out a specific top for…” Peggy let her voice trail off.

“Who, Bucky? Aww Buck are you dressing up for a crush?” Steve teased and Bucky flipped him off.

“Maybe I was.”

“What, really? Peg know about this?” Steve looked down at Peggy, who was looking rather pointedly at the television. “Wait, is that what all the weirdness has been about?” Steve sat up straight and glared at Bucky.

“Calm down, Steve, it’s nothing like that. Yes I know all about it and I actually fancy them myself, too. But it’s complicated.”

Bucky refused to look over at Steve for fear of seeing the ‘I’m disappointed in you’ look. Bucky couldn’t not spill any and every secret he still managed to have under that look. “Just leave it alone, huh?”

“So you two still…”

“Not in a long time. This...well, whatever it is...hasn’t happened and isn’t likely too.” His voice was stern and he felt Peggy’s muscles tense.

“Why not? I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but, well, maybe I can help?”

“I don’t see how.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse and just this side of gruff. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Steve flinch either at the tone of his words or the words themselves. He calmly sat his wine glass down before sliding out from the corner of the couch.

“Guess I’ll head home then…”

Peggy out and out kicked Bucky’s leg, drawing his attention. “You hurt his feelings. Go fix this.” Her voice was harsh and low. He knew that tone. That was her ‘do as I say or sleep on the couch for a week’ voice.

“And what am I supposed to say?”

“I don’t care but so help me, God, James.”

There it was. She named him. Fuck. Bucky was on his feet and heading for the foyer in a heartbeat. “Steve wait.”

“What for? So my two best friends can keep secrets from me?”

“No, for this.” Bucky grabbed the middle of Steve’s shirt and drug him forward, meeting his lips in a bruising kiss that was nowhere near as elegant as he’d intended. If Bucky was thinking Steve would shove him away and run, he was getting the exact opposite. Steve pulled them both backwards against the door, one arm going to Bucky’s waist and the other cradling his jaw while Steve repositioned them, their mouths slotting together so that Steve’s tongue swept past Bucky’s parted lips. Time hadn’t changed the memory of how Steve tasted; he tasted the same, under the Riesling and lemon from the lemon chicken. Bucky had no idea who broke the kiss but there they were, foreheads resting against each other and their breath mingling together.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“And how would that have gone? ‘Hey Steve I know the three of us have been friends forever and even though Peg and I are engaged, we still really wanna drag you with us to bed so we can do delightfully wicked things to each other’?”

“Well I advocated for being honest but not that honest, dearest.” Peggy sounded entirely too smug.

“And you didn’t say anything either. Why?” Bucky watched Steve very carefully.

“How was I supposed to know that you two would be cool with how much I’ve wanted you since college? Might I point out the whole engaged thing?” Steve let his head fall backwards against the wall with a thud.

“You both really are adorable but can we move this out of the foyer and to somewhere more comfortable? I have a feeling we need to talk about some things.” Peggy moved back towards the living room, leaving Bucky to grab Steve’s arm and drag him along.

Peggy watched Bucky pull Steve back into the living room. She quickly picked up the discarded wine glasses and put them on the counter, chuckling under her breath. Steve shot Bucky a questioning look but Bucky shrugged it off, knowing she’d tell them what the inside joke was when she was ready to. Bucky pulled Steve down next to him on the couch so their thighs were touching. Steve was looking from Bucky to Peggy and back.

“Sooooo…” Steve drew out the word, failing to find the words to give voice to his thoughts.

“Yeah so about that kiss,” Bucky sighed and Steve tensed.

“That was an incredible looking kiss. Reminded me of when I walked in on you two making out in high school. Very nice!” Peggy perched on the armrest on Steve’s other side.

“I forgot all about that. Not the making out with Bucky part but the part where you walked in on us and weren’t phased at all.” Steve was starting to blush.

“Oh I was phased. I just didn’t let on.” Peggy’s hand found her way to the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck. She toyed with the short hairs there, smiling when Steve shivered and leaned back into the touch.

“So are we going to talk about this? Because we seem to be getting distracted.” Bucky wondered how he became the voice of reason in all of this but was rewarded with Peggy clearing her throat and switching to sit on the table opposite he & Steve. Bucky slid far enough away to where he wasn’t pressed up against Steve so they all had distance.

“Good point. Okay so what’s the deal here. Because you two are engaged and, while the thought of whatever this,” Steve motioned between the three of them, “could be, I don’t want to potentially wreck your relationship. Or lose you as friends either because, well, you both mean too much to me for that.” Steve sat on the edge of his seat, waiting on a reaction. Bucky & Peggy exchanged a look and closed the distance they had put between themselves and Steve.

“Oh Steve…” Peggy sighed. She pressed herself to one side of him while Bucky pressed himself to the other side. “Bucky and I have been fantasizing about telling you how we’ve felt for years now. Practically since the moment we got together. We’ve always been honest with each other but we had no idea you felt the same.”

“I mean yeah we had our thing in high school and a couple of times in college but you didn’t seem interested in me anymore. And after you and Peggy broke up sophomore year of college, you just seemed to regard us both as friends. To be honest, that’s kind of what got us together, mutual pining over you. Now, though...well, again in the interest of being honest, we’ve had a couple of additional partners in our relationship and it’s always brought us closer. This,” Bucky motioned between them, “wouldn’t be any different in my opinion. But we’re putting the ball in your court. It’s up to you.”

Steve took each of their hands in his and pressed kisses to the tops of them. Bucky was terrified the gesture was a goodbye or a rejection but when Steve smiled up at them both, his heart honestly skipped a beat.

“So how would this work?”

“How about we start with continuing our Saturday night tradition of watching ridiculous movies until we pass out but, tonight, instead of splitting up into two bedrooms, we pull out the futon mattresses from the spare room and cuddle up down here.” Peggy always was more pragmatic.

Two hours later found the living room cleared of the table and the sofa moved back for two large futon mattresses zipped together with Peggy, Steve, and Bucky cuddled up nodding off to Coupling on Hulu. Steve looked over at Peggy, who was giggling at a joke he’d missed.

“Can I kiss you, Peg?” Steve’s voice was soft and barely audible over the sound of the television. She smiled shyly and leaned up to press her lips against Steve’s, sighing softly as Steve licked along her bottom lip, silently asking for permission before licking his way into her mouth. Bucky leaned up to watch, enthralled at the sight. Peg might have seen he and Steve making out in college but he’d never had the pleasure and were they a sight. Steve cupped her jaw delicately as she let out little sighs. Bucky decided to take a more active role, pressing himself along Steve’s back and kissing up his neck to nibble his ear. One arm slipped around Steve’s waist, the other slipped all the way around to grip Peggy’s hip lightly.

“I think this is gonna work out perfectly.” Steve mulled, breaking away from Peggy to nuzzle at Bucky.


End file.
